


The Life and Times of a Hogwarts Alcove

by starstruck1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 088: School<br/>Warnings: Teenage emotions, frottage, incest (for the BW/CW), implied anal, teacher/student relationship and age disparity.<br/>Summary:  If those walls could talk...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life and Times of a Hogwarts Alcove

**1972**  
  
“Lucius, we shouldn't...”  
  
The girlish flutter of her breath brushed over Lucius' throat and drove straight to his cock. Her feminine hands were curled into the collar of his robes, holding him almost as tightly as he held her around her deliciously thin waist.  
  
“You know you want to...” he whispered into her ear. “And you know that _I_ want to...”  
  
He pressed her into the wall so that she couldn't miss the interest which had grown in his groin. She choked on her own breath in shock and blushed a delicious shade of pink; Lucius saw his chance and ducked his head, capturing her lips in a kiss. He was as good at kissing as he was everything else, and Narcissa's moan into his mouth confirmed the fact.  
  
“What if we get caught?” she whispered giddily.  
“Nobody would dare report us,” Lucius answered self-importantly. “I'm in the Slug Club and a Malfoy. You're the most beautiful girl in the entire school...”   
  
He kissed a trail down her neck to the collar of her robes, several buttons of which he had managed to undo without her notice. Boldly, he lifted his hand and cupped her left breast and squeezed.  
  
“We're going to be married,” he murmured against her skin. “What's the point in waiting? We'll have each other eventually...”  
“But here?” she looked dubious. “Hidden by just a tapestry?”  
“Nobody will find us,” he smiled at her angelically, placing a too-chaste kiss on her lips.  
  
When her delicate fingers cupped the bulge in the front of his robes, Lucius knew he had won.  
  
  
  
 **1978**  
  
“Your mutt friend would hate this,” Severus muttered, hips bucking involuntarily as his cock was pumped.  
“Leave him out of this,” Remus grunted. “He's... oh, God, Snape...”  
  
Severus moaned as his back hit the wall of the alcove and Remus threw all his weight into keeping him there. The werewolf had hold of his school tie, holding it tightly.  
  
“Fuck you, Lupin,” Severus muttered into the boy's mouth.  
“Again?”  
  
Something which Severus supposed was humour sparkled in Remus' eyes. They kissed again and unable to stop from mewling when Remus sucked on his tongue, Severus felt his knees weaken. What they were doing was stupid, considering the fact that just a tapestry separated them from the rest of the school and countless rumours.  
  
His fingers sprang up and sank into thin, chocolatey hair. He gripped it and pulled Remus' head closer to his own.  
  
“Will you ever tell the Mutt that we fucked?” Severus spat into Remus' mouth.  
“He'd kill me.”  
“Then maybe I'll tell him.”  
  
Remus stopped dead still and pulled back, eyes wide.  
  
“I'm a very possessive person,” Severus warned. “And you knew that when this started.”  
  
 **1989**  
  
“This is wrong...” Bill moaned desperately, tipping his head back as Charlie's knee came up in between his legs and applied pressure in all the right places.  
“And so is denying our feelings...” Charlie mouthed against his throat.  
“Two wrongs don't make a right!!” Bill gasped as Charlie bit him.  
“But its making us feel better to turn wrongs into this...”  
  
Overwhelmed, Bill saw nowhere to channel the energy which surged into his body except into his younger brother. With surprising strength he reversed their positions, trapping Charlie against the wall of the alcove.  
  
“Oh Gods... Bill...”  
“Shut up...” he whispered, hearing the danger in his own voice. “Do you want the entire school to know that you take it up the arse from your brother?”  
“I don't care!” Charlie moaned; Bill was massaging his cock through his trousers.  
“You would when the insults started... when your reputation was dragged through the mud...”  
“I don't care... a-as long as you're t-there!” he stuttered in reply.  
“And I won't be after next year!” Bill pointed out. “I'm leaving school. You'll be by yourself... they'll call you a fag, they'll call you a queer... they'll beat you up because you're so fucking weird you have to sleep with your brother...”  
  
Charlie stilled beneath his grip and Bill stared back at him.  
  
“I'd do it for you. I'd do anything for you. I'd fucking lay down and die for you.”  
“Oh shut up,” Bill moaned. “Stop it, Charlie. Stop being so... devoted. You make me sick.”  
“And hard,” Charlie pointed out. “And don't deny it. You want me as much as I fucking want you, and you love the way this uniform makes my bum look, and you like me in my Quidditch uniform even more. Don't lie to me!”  
“I don't need to lie to you!” Bill half-roared in his face. “Because we both know I spend enough time lying to myself and everybody else to need to lie to you.”  
“Then just love me and fucking have done with it,” Charlie pleaded. “Please. Please, Bill.”  
  
Bill prepared to bathe in sin as he kissed Charlie's mouth, and enjoyed the taste.  
  
  
  
 **1999**  
  
“Ron...” Hermione's giggle rose up beneath him and hit him in the face.   
“What?” he smiled back at her, wriggling his fingertips beneath the fabric of her bra.  
“We shouldn't... we should be in the dormitories,” she said pointedly.  
“Wouldn't do for the Head Girl to be caught up to no good, would it?” he whispered naughtily in her ear.  
“No,” she agreed.  
“But then... we don't have normal rules... we're eighth years... the first that Hogwarts has ever had... I think there are some... privileges...”  
“I don't think this is one of them!” she laughed, as his fingertip brushed over her nipple.  
  
“God, you've got good tits,” Ron breathed, unable to help himself. “Wish you'd let me see them without the bra.”  
“I wish you'd let me see you with your trousers off,” Hermione bargained, her eyes narrowing playfully.  
“And if I do?”  
“Then you can see my boobs.”  
“That's not a fair trade,” Ron shook his head. “Tit for tat... well, no, wait.”  
  
Hermione laughed and he blushed.  
  
“I mean, if I'm getting my bits out I want to see yours too.”  
“Well that's definitely not happening here.”  
“'Mione,” Ron whinged. “Come on. I've waited for so long... wanted you... for so long...”  
  
He kissed down her throat and felt her shudder in response.  
  
“C'mon... if we're both naked...”  
“You promise?” she whispered nervously. “Ron... nobody's ever seen me naked.”  
“You think I regularly walk around in the nud?” he asked incredulously. “I hate my body,” he blurted, and then blushed.  
  
“But you're beautiful.”  
  
Ron buried his face in her shoulder and held onto her tight. Nobody had ever made him feel as good as Hermione, or as bad in her worst moments.  
  
“Let's go to the prefect's bathroom... and then... well... we can have a bath and...”  
“Be naked?” Ron asked hopefully.  
“Ronald, honestly. Who takes baths fully clothed?”  
  
  
 **2006**  
  
“Professor!”   
  
Teddy enjoyed the way the man's eyes widened with horror as he said that word.  
  
“Sorry,” he apologised in the end. “That was mean, wasn't it?”  
“Despicable,” Charlie grunted. “I should bend you over and teach you a lesson for that.”  
“Wouldn't be the first time,” Teddy pointed out, wrapping his arms around the Care of Magical Creatures teacher's broad back. “Like that time you had me over your desk and you were spanking me...”  
“Keep your voice down!”  
  
Teddy simply laughed, a reckless laugh which always got him into trouble, and into Charlie Weasley's bed.  
  
He shouldn't, he knew. The man was too old for him and his teacher. He also happened to be completely delicious, and that had them tucked in a secret alcove buried somewhere on the castle's fifth floor.  
  
“I bet this isn't the first time you've been here...” Teddy smirked, leaning back against the wall. “I bet you were here all the time when you were my age... shagging your way through your classmates.”  
“Something like that.”  
“And were any of them as good looking as I was?”  
“Absolutely not.”  
“I bet my dad was here too...” Teddy laughed.  
“Probably.”  
“And my mum.”  
“Oh, she _definitely_ was.”  
“With you?” Teddy cocked his head to one side. “Did you fuck my mum like you fuck me?”  
“Never you mind,” Charlie murmured, and shoved his tongue inside Teddy's mouth.  
  
Teddy kissed him back with fervour, all thoughts of who might have stood where they stood before them flying from his mind.  
  
 _-fin_ -


End file.
